Princess Davidddizor calls Jazzi a crybaby during Epic/Spanked by Jet the Hawk
Plot At the AMC Theaters, Jazzi is upset because of Anna's death. Princess Davidddizor laughs at her, causing Jazzi to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Luna, Paty, Rafa, Azura and the other Save-Ums ground Princess Davidddizor to get Jet to spank him. Later, My Melody comforts Jazzi with a bedtime blessing. Cast *Ivy as Princess Davidddizor, Shimajirō Shimano, My Melody and Foo *Emma as Jazzi and Paty *Kendra as Noodle and Rafa *Jennifer as Custard *Amy as Ka-Chung *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Eric as Ike *Princess as Azura *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk Transcript Intro Luna: Princess Davidddizor, I can't believe you made too many grounded stories out of the Save-Ums! You know you could get terminated for making videos like that! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Princess Davidddizor calls Jazzi a crybaby during Epic/Spanked by Jet the Hawk". Start the video, cameraman. Part 1: Princess Davidddizor makes fun of Jazzi during Epic (Various characters are watching Epic. However, Princess Davidddizor is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Epic, Queen Tara's death) (Jazzi starts crying and it made Princess Davidddizor very happy) Princess Davidddizor: Ha! (X7) Jazzi, due to being sad over the death of Queen Tara, you're such a crybaby Save-Ums leader! You are a crybaby! (X4) Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark Princess Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of flash floods you are, whimpering like a loser. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Save-Ums leader!! starts crying in her TV show voice even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire AMC Theaters, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Custard Custard: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Veena voice) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Princess Davidddizor gets grounded and spanked by Jet the Hawk to: Outside Princess Davidddizor's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly to: The living room Custard: Princess Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Jazzi and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole AMC Theaters due to the sad scene in Epic over the death of Queen Tara. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole AMC Theaters!!! Foo: I agree with Custard! Shimajirō: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi!! Mimrin: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Noodle: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi bawl! Ka-Chung: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Azura: Why would you make Jazzi cry like that?! Do you know she is a passionate 5 year old human Save-Um? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!! Luna: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Rafa: That's it! You are grounded super big time! And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is from Sonic Riders, is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Princess Davidddizor: Please. Jet doesn't want to spank me. Paty: That's right. It's Jet, and he is going to spank you. Jet the Hawk, spank Princess Davidddizor. appears Jet: Prepare to get your bottom to be in pain. spanks Princess Davidddizor. However, it was censored by the test pattern with the word "Censored!"